Kyuubi's interference
by Schattenlos
Summary: A mother's pleas for help to save her son were heard by Kyuubi hence the fate of Harry was changed that night. He was then known as the boy-who-lived by all people in the wizarding world calling him their savior by vanquishing Voldemort  ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Kyuubi's Interference

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowlings. The same goes for Naruto

**Author's Note:** This just fiction just pop in my mind while thinking how to redo my chapter 4 in of White Mage to my readers of that story I apologized for the delay because it got accidentally corrupted *sigh* anyway hope you'll like this one. Sorry for the grammar or spelling errors this story is just one of my "spur of the moments" ideas which just pop on my mind when doing nothing which 'cause me to imagine all sorts of things.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<br>**

"Please, Somebody Help! m-my baby... He's going to die, somebody! Help me save my precious Harry... I'll do anything just to save him."

These were the frantic thoughts of Lily Potter when Voldemort entered the room and stood in front of her. Unbeknownst to her, Lily's pleas were heard in the realm of Gods incidentally the one who heard her was a demon, yet this one is like no other because after its release in the world instead of wrecking havoc and creating utter pandemonium and chaos as revenge of its imprisonment.

While sealed inside a human it gain a semblance of intelligence while trapped inside it's container named Naruto anything that he learned, experienced, and felt were all transferred and passed to him hence when he was release by Naruto himself he became friends with its container. The Demon's name back then was known as Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Demon Fox) in the earlier times he was feared by other biju's (Tailed Beast) because of his malevolent chakra which burns all living things that got in contact with it and the aura he emits that 'cause them to fear and be frightened by he's mere presence alone.

Being the most powerful of the demons even the humans that are knowledgeable of sealing tailed beast left him alone for fear of angering the beast and cause it to retaliate and harm them. Now Kyuubi was revered and respected even if he was once a creature of destruction, demon, a fallen soul to the others by helping his container Naruto in stopping Madara's plan of controlling the people of the elemental nations by the means of merging all the nine tailed beast and resurrecting their true form in the ancient times as Juubi and planning to become it's second container which in turn will lead his goal closer of creating the tsukiyomi moon.

He was given a second chance to prove that he turned into a new leaf by Kami and Death to start a new life it also help when your friend has connection with the top brass of the gods hence the votes were all unanimously in his favour. After the war he was then adopted by Naruto's parents which change his name into Kyuubi Uzumaki Namikaze after the adoption they celebrated their victory in fighting and stopping Madara and bringing peace in the elemental nations.

He live amongst the god's in their realm because he was very fond of Kami's kindness when he was first release by Naruto she was the first one to befriend him although he was sure that because of her superiority and power she never feared him unlike the lesser gods. He was about to take his well deserved sleep to recuperate from his usual training regime which consist of developing new spells, constructing new sword techniques and refining them when he first heard whispers thinking that it might be cause by the wind and his mind playing tricks with him due to exhaustion in training for countless hours he brush it off.

Only for the whisper to get louder that in time, cause him to hear it perfectly well a voice of a woman pleading if he was correct in his assumptions he would bet that the woman was a mother. Brushing his hair out of frustration because of the unexpected events (AN: there are times when a god hears pleas of mortals, this events were a natural occurrence to them although this scenarios are not frequent to occur when one god hears them it is mundane by law to seek the person and know their pleas) he hop out of bed.

Snapping his fingers he was enveloped in crimson flames when it died down his sleeping attire which consist of a pair of black silk short sleeved shirt and pants were turned into a light blue shirt and faded brown pants he slip his flip plops to finish his impromptu attire. No use of wasting time dressing oneself if the woman is pleading for immediate help he stretched his body for a couple of seconds to remove his drowsiness. He then outstretched his left hand and slowly open his palm the space where his hand was outstretched began to crack like mirrors after a minute the cracks were reduced to dust and there in place was a black vortex. He lazily walk to the vortex when he exited the portal he arrived in the location of the woman. He stop the time in the vicinity only him and the woman were unaffected by the spell he cast.

* * *

><p>After rushing towards Harry's room, Lily was about to take her son and apparate to safety only for the door to explode and the Dark Lord Voldemort suavely entered the room. She can practically feel the arrogance of the man in front of her thinking that because he defeated and killed her husband she would surrender and not put up a fight. Raising her wand she cast multiple hex and curses one after another towards the man she loathed only for the dark lord to dodge and block her spells when her wand was taken by the spell <em><strong>Expelliarmus <strong>_she knew her life was forfeited.

Having no other options left she did the only thing that a mother would do in her position she prayed and ask the gods for help. Although she was not sure if her pleas will be heard she still tried being a religious person because of the upbringing of her mother. When she hadn't heard any incantation for spells that may cause her to experience any painful effect and having not felt any hexes being inflicted upon her she slowly opened her eyes only to see that the Dark Lord is still standing in front of her, she then notice a new person inside the room with them a complete stranger which she can't identify if a friend or a foe a man with red hair wearing casual clothing like that of any ordinary muggle was eyeing her intensely.

"Well? Congratulations on _**interrupting**_ my sleep Kyuubi said with sarcasm, you want to save your son right?" asked Kyuubi. Lily being shock that her pleas were heard could only nod afraid that she might say something that might offend the man. The unknown man walks calmly towards the crib were Harry her first born son laid. The man hovered his hand on Harry and began chanting a language she did not understand.

"Done your son won't die today, In return your soul will be claim by me and be placed with my other collections. Do you agree with this deal?" Kyuubi asked the woman.

"Yes, I'd gladly accept the deal if that is the only way to save my son." she replied unhesitantly. Kyuubi saw the determination in her eyes 'hmm... she's willing to sacrifice her own life for her child if her hair colour is red I would think I'm staring at mom(Kushina) right now' feeling guilty in making her soul a collectible (AN: Kyuubi collects soul of those he has taken a liking to either a strong enemy he has defeated, a feisty woman whom she acquainted when he disguise himself as a normal human and so on) he made of his mind taking her soul but not placing her in the trophy room. Turning around he called the same vortex which brought him in this place and step through once gone the time began to tick once more like nothing was done to Harry nor were there indication that a complete stranger were here in the room a while ago.

"Lily Potter to think after escaping me so many times your luck would end here. Sadly, I won't torture you to death no your better than that. If only you accepted my offer back then to switch sides." (AN: Snape request Voldemort to spare Lily's life in return for his loyalty.) _**Avada Kedavra**_Voldemort sent a killing curse to her that cause Lily to fall like a puppet whose strings were cut.

Striding towards the prophesied child that would kill him. He sneered at the fact that a child can be the cause of his perfectly planned work to crumble if not dispatched soon. 'This will bring my downfall?' he asks himself. "Blame your parents on bringing you to this world child." he said. _**Avada Kedavra**_ he shoot the spell that would end the prophesied child only for the spell to hit an invisible barrier that caused it to bounce back towards him. Shocked by the events he didn't have time to doge the spell, it hit him straight to the chest he felt a burning sensation spreading from the spot where that spell had hit him. Voldemort felt his whole body being burned never before has he experienced such an excruciating pain thus he screamed in agony after a couple of minutes of screaming his whole body was reduced to ashes only thing that is left was his robe from that day Voldemort the feared dark lord in the wizarding world was pronounced dead and the one that killed him was then known as the boy-who-lived.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you like this one although this isn't my original idea for the sequel of White Mage the original one is were in naruto saw Harry's life living with the Dursleys so he came in the HP universe to raise harry himself by the way before I forgot the Naruto x Harry Potter crossover I'm making would be only posted once I finish the other fiction which is a Naruto x Bleach<p>

Rewritten: July 5, 2011

-Lukarion


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**Kyuubi's Interference

**Summary:**A mother's pleas for help to save her son were heard by a GOD hence the fate of Harry Potter was changed that night. He was then known as the boy-who-lived by all people in the wizarding world calling him their savior by defeating and vanquishing Voldemort.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter the same goes for Naruto

* * *

><p>When news spread about the Dark Lord demise by the hands of Harry Potter the whole wizarding world celebrated and praise the child who has defeated and killed the most feared Dark Lord. This lead to the Aurors increase on vigor in apprehending the feared Dark Lords loyal follower the <em>Death Eaters<em>, when they found out that their master was now dead some of them lost their will to fight hence the reason while a fraction of their numbers were captured and placed in Azkhaban prison. The placed where witch and wizards alike that have committed atrocious sins and has broken severe laws where put to either be given a Dementors Kiss or to rot in the place to be tortured by the Dementors till they die some of the more conniving and resourceful Death Eaters like Lucius Malfoy told the ministry that he was under the **Imperius Curse**evading improsinment.

* * *

><p>Lily remembering the events in which she took the Killing Curse bolted up from bed sweating furiously thinking that it must have been a dream she then notice that the room she was in was not her own, she take deep breaths to calm herself. No use of having clouded thoughts when in a place you don't recognized she examined the room she was in, it was moderately design to have a warm and cozy effect not letting her guard down she slowly tipped quietly outside of the room intending to find a person to either answer her question or force it out if they're not willingly. She remember bits and parts of the events before taking the spell that would have killed her (AN: Lily does not know she is already dead) Praying and pleading for someone to save her son, finding a stranger in the room with them while she and the Dark Lord were battling it out, Having been offered a chance to save her son, and accepting the deal in which she forsake her soul to save Harry's life. Her musing were cut short when she had felt a presence behind her, turning around to quickly to see the face of his would be attacker she stood their frozen when she saw the same person whom she just made a contract with.<p>

"I'm assuming that you remembered me and the contract we've made" Kyuubi said.

"Y-yes, c-can I know what happen to my son and to at least know the name of our savior" she asked.

"Our savior? You must have mistaken milady after you took the killing spell I have brought your soul with me in my realm but know this your son is alive and well." he answered

Lily sighed out of relief to know that her son is alive and well, when she remembered if her son is alive what happened to the dark lord? As if sensing the thoughts of Lily he answered her unspoken question.

"My name by the way is Kyuubi **Uzumaki Namikaze**" he said proudly "but you can call me Kyuubi for short also when the person that killed you sent the same spell towards your son the spell bounce back and rebounded back to him because of the barrier spell. I placed when you've accepted my offer killing him in the process." He finished monotonously as if he was just talking the weather and not being all that thrilled finding one, of the feared Dark Lord since the time of Gellert Grindelwald is now dead.

"Ok, so why am I here again?" Lily asked the stranger now named as Kyuubi.

"Actually you're here because, instead of being one of my collectibles or rather trophy to be exact, after the last minute of binding you in the contract. I saw how determined you are in sacrificing oneself for your newborn son an act which reminded me of a certain I know." He replied truthfully. "Seeing that conviction of yours in protecting your son at the cost of your own life I find it not suiting for you to be placed as an ornament."

"So… I'm here because of how I valued the life of my son Harry over my own? But isn't that what mothers supposed to do? To protect one's child even if it caused your death?" she asked. "In my time that kind of trait is considered an act of stupidity before I became a GOD I was once a demon my brethren will willingly sell out their own flesh and blood if it means saving their own skin." Kyuubi answered. "There are only a few people whom I have remembered because of a particular attitude or trait while living (AN: Minato for willingly accepting death by performing the Death Demon Seal and using his very own son as a container to save his village, His Container Naruto that when he found at the reason why he was sent to another world he did not abhorred any feelings of hate towards his parents rather he forgave the both of them and lastly Kushina for accepting and adopting him in their family knowing full well who he was back then a demon whom deliberately killed and harm hundreds and even thousands of humans and demons alike when he was angered by them)and only a handful of gods whom I respected (AN: Kami and Death respectively by giving him a second chance in life)and your one of those few people whom I have taken a likened with be glad that this is how it turns out, normally when a mortal made a deal with a god his or her soul will be forever in debt and in servitude of that god."

After a lengthily explanations of where she was, rules to abide with, and gods whom she would treat with outmost respect. She then asks Kyuubi if he could grant her wish just to know how her son is fairing now and who his caretaker was. Seeing no harm in granting her sole wish he gave in with the request and gave her a means of knowing and watching Harry's life when she died not knowing full well what it will lead in the long run.

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip 5 years after her death<strong>

Kyuubi began to massage his temples trying to at least lessen the pain brought by his headache that was cause by Lily. Berating himself mentally on how stupid he was back then to easily gave in with her request not knowing what it would do to him. He then absentmindedly looks outside his window recalling the events that morning.

**Flashback**

"I can't take it no more!" Lily yelled. Surprised by her sudden outburst he began to think what she meant by that statement seeing her plate untouched he began to ponder if it was the dish she was eating for the past months which she hated although he explained the reason back then why they were eating Japanese cuisine for the whole month he never once ask if she would like the change in her food thinking back then that her silence means an ok for him now that he think about it he never once ask if she liked the cuisines she ate with him. Quietly letting her outburst to subside he calmly sip his jasmine tea while taking sneak glances towards her companion in the past years she became his friends although at first she was speculated as his mistress by the other gods because of how well he treat her from other souls that are bound to him. Luckily the rumors died down when they've both explained the circumstances they both got into upon making a contract with one another still it was funny how she would always look flustered and embarrassed when they were strolling, the realms where they were always the one being talked about.

Once she regained her composure she then remembered that Kyuubi is with her looking at her friend she began to blush mentally scolding herself for the sudden outburst. "I'm sorry for my sudden outburst." She apologized. Waving his hand on a nonchalant way "It was perfectly normal for you to be angered purposely eating something you did not liked only to lighten my mood in preparing this dishes although I've already told you back then that when I did something wrong you should inform me to quickly changed the attitude you did not liked." He said.

"Actually I'm not angry because of the food you made Kyuubi what I said when I first ate your dishes were all true that they were simply magnificent worthy of being called food for the gods." She answered.

Sweat dropping, of actually thinking that it was because of the food that she suddenly got frustrated he then hide his embarrassment by coughing. "Of course I knew that, I was only lightening your mood to tell me what is troubling you." he quickly said. Not buying what he said she began to laugh "thanks I needed that." She said.

"The reason why I got all riled up because i silently watched my own son got abused by my sister Petunia and her family they've used Harry like a house elf for heaven's sake can you believe that? They treat him as if he was not a human always calling him either "boy" or "freak" and beating him up whenever he would sometimes make mistakes." Lily ranted looking at Kyuubi across the table she eyed him scrutinizing having an internal torment whether or not she would have the courage to ask her friend to do her plan in saving Harry's childhood. by the looks of Lily, Kyuubi began to sweat knowing that whenever she pulled that look at him it always means that she would ask him a favor quickly looking away from her gaze and thinking of a plausible excuse to escape.

"I'm asking you as a friend in need Kyuubi, I know gods can live within the living realm when they want to can you please adopt my son and care for him like any parent would do." she half ask/plead while giving him the puppy eyes.

"I-i..." Kyuubi stammered. not being used to be exposed in a puppy eyed technique since naruto's time Kyuubi albeit agreed upon Lily's request.

* * *

><p>PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Kyuubi's Interference 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

* * *

><p>Kyuubi began to pace back and forth in his room after being conned by Lily in accepting another one of her request although it's just the second time that she requested something from him. He has learnt enough the last time feeling the incoming headache of this ordeal he comfortably seated himself in the black leather chair that is situated near the window. Thinking of how to resolve this problem his musings of finding an appropriate solution on how to adopt Harry was put to halt when he recalled a particular named "Naruto". <p>

* * *

><p>Naruto is enjoying his daily routine of relaxing in the hot springs after a vigorous workout, shivering for unknown reasons fearing the worst he bolted out of the onsen and began drying himself and is currently in the middle of putting his favourite orange attire, (black undershirt, orange cargo pants, and an orange jacket) when he heard a knock 'figures' he thought. Sighing he finish grooming before walking at the door and opening it to see his surrogate brotherbest friend Kyuubi grinning. 

Naruto began to twitch uncontrollably at the sight of meeting Kyuubi after countless eons, just to see him wear his usual happy go lucky grin. He only wore that grin when he gotten himself into another problem and needed his advice or help doing damage control. He was purely tempted to shut the door at his brother face and was weighing the option of whether or not he would help his brother out with god knows what kind of problem this time or giving him the cold shoulder so that at least he would be responsible and mature enough at his age to handle the situation. 

For pete's sake he was the great Kyuubi no Kitsune he's practically old enough to be his great grandfather and yet he would come to him only when he needed an adviser. Sighing at his misfortune of having him for a brother he opens the door to let him inside his humble abode. 

His home was a mix with Japanese and earthland designs due to the fact of him staying their when he was still a mortal before ascending to godhood by his Aunt Kami's persuasion. He liked the way his home reminds him of Konoha and Fairy Tail because he practically grew with the two worlds. He began to prepare tea for the both of them, heaving a long sigh to relax and prepare himself for the oncoming detail on why did Kyuubi seek him out although knowing from the start that it's a **BIG** problem that needed to be solve. 

'It's better to know how it all began' were the thoughts running through his mind. 

"So?" he asked. Kyuubi then told his brother Naruto how did he got conned by a human whose name is Lily in accepting her request on adopting her son just to save him from the abuse he was being treated with. After finishing explaining his misfortune of having to help the human he waited for Naruto's advice. 

"You've already given your word that you'd help her, so I can't help you out if you want to" Naruto reminded him. "Answer me this even if she never asked you to help her out with her child problems you'll still involve yourself right?" he asked. 

"After all this time we've been apart you can still read me like an open book" he said. Smiling at the fact that although, they've been apart for so long he can still know what his thoughts were. 

"When I heard how her son is being treated by his relatives I recalled your Alternate Universe self having the same treatment as a childhood after my au self is sealed within you." He softly whispered to himself. "How your other self got abused and mistreated by all the villagers to think that by Aunt Kami's intervention your life takes a new turn for the better." 

Looking at Kyuubi mumbling incoherent words to himself he sadly smiled at his friend, he knew for a fact how his other alternate self got treated after the sealing he never intervene with that world because he trusted himself that even being subjected to all the hate of the villagers he knew from the start that his other self would never be led astray in dark. He was shocked when he heard news that Kyuubi himself helped his alternate self even if he was being told by the other gods to never interfere with that worlds proceeding because if he himself didn't made any moves to help, why would the other gods make a move. 

"Fine, I'll help you with this one it's been long since I've done something entertaining." He said out loud. 

"You'll, help me? Great thanks I knew I could count on you" he replied grinning. 

* * *

><p>PLS LEAVE A REVIEW OR A COMMENT <p>


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**Kyuubi's Interference

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter or Code Geass

**Author's Note:**Been busy with thesis and schoolworks so the update in chapters will pretty much be delayed in the near future.

* * *

><p>Shaking his head at Kyuubi's childish antics he calmly finishes his tea while listening to his brother. Kyuubi stop his tirade of thanking Naruto for being a kind and understanding brother when a thought occurred to him, of what are the other possibilities of Harry's life, Lily's son would be if he did not help the two of them. Quickly standing up from the chair he stormed out of the realm while shouting at Naruto that he just remembered something important that needed his presence to do.<p>

Naruto was shocked when Kyuubi suddenly bolted out of the chair he was currently seating and began to leave via dimensional portal. He was left flabbergasted by this sudden bipolar attitude of his brother, one minute he was all cheerful and happy that he immediately helps him when there are times wherein he needed to be persuaded and be constantly pestered by him just to be forced to accept defeat and to willingly help him, although he actually didn't mind it. He actually enjoyed the fact of it, not that he needed to tell Kyuubi, it in the near future. He knew for a fact that Kyuubi isn't the type of person to forget an important meeting he never really goes to the yearly meetings of the gods were in all you do is to give a long boring report of what you did on that year. (Helped any humans lately?, Created new spells that needs to be recorded in the spell archives, made any deals any contracts the usual gist of being a god) He outright told the other gods that the meeting isn't really that all important and necessary for him to attend so instead of wasting his time on writing a report he will use that time for more productive things whatever you might define as a productive sort of thing for him. Sighing, instead of following him to know what kind of important thing he had particularly forgot to do. He sincerely hoped that whatever it is that Kyuubi will do, won't result in another problem he has to resolved.

Kyuubi only remembered a handful of gods their names and also their respective powers out of all the gods whom he known only one has the capability to help him with this ordeal quickly exiting his dimensional portal he roam the realm of Destiny sister of Fate. Fate will only call a meeting when she needs to tell all the gods of a particular beings life when she deems that, that particular person is worth the trouble of sending messengers and calling every lesser god so that they can have a vote to decide what course of action they would take. Destiny however unlike her sister whose job is to inform the top echelons of Gods when the balance of nature are being threatened. She likes to be alone to mind her own business, her hobby only circulate with watching all the alternate universes when Kyuubi accidentally found out the alternate world of his brother Naruto, Destiny congratulated him on finding a secret not all the gods know. (AN: out of all the gods only a few of them have a knowledge and knew the existence of the alternate universes the lesser gods and others aren't all the eccentric on travelling to other worlds because they're time and life revolved only in managing their respective worlds/domain hence the reason why they did not know that alternate worlds exist.) He remembered that incident well and due to that scenario he befriended the goddess knowing that in the near future he would need her help call it a 'fox's instinct'.

Stepping out of the Dimensional portal he created he mildly pause to view the scenery of Destiny's Realm. Even though he visited her domain in thousands time just too idly chat with one another he can't get enough the feeling of being awed at her creativity in constructing her own personal world.

Destiny's Realm = http:/i665 photobucket com / albums / vv15 / jmartinjed / Realms / DestinysRealm jpg

* * *

><p>Reminding himself of what he came here for, he headed to the Goddess favorite spot in the meadows intent on locating her to help him with his problem on knowing how did young Harry's life would turn out to be <strong>if<strong>he never intervene with the proceedings. Sighting her sitting under a tree he walks straight to her coming close to the Goddess, he noticed a particular book she is intently focused on. Recalling the conversation that he had with the Goddess in the past.

**Flashback**

"Why are you so intent on reading those books of yours?." came the straight forward question of Kyuubi.

"These books are the means for me to know a particular beings life in an alternate realm" replied Destiny. "Unlike my Sister Destiny whose power mainly revolved in maintaining the balance of all worlds and seeing the future, mine revolves in overseeing all of, the divine decree of beings in order for me to have a complete background on a person may it be past, present or future. I mainly use these books as a way to categorize and sort them out" she finished.

"So those books of yours are connected with your powers, hmm… Interesting" answered Kyuubi.

"Yes, inside this books are a particular person's biography from the day they were born till the day that they die; this includes their actions while living whether it is good or bad." Destiny said.

"What if you're currently reading a person's life that is still among the living?" Kyuubi asked.

"The book will have a mark indicating that it is still in-progress once that person's life ends the books mark will change from in-progress to complete" replied Destiny.

**Flashback End**

"So… Who's the lucky person that has piqued the interest of one fair lady such as you?" Kyuubi asked.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Kyuubi-san" Destiny said. "But if you insist on knowing him, His name is Lelouch vi Britania, a boy whose dream is to create a peaceful world for her sister to live in, in one his other alternate selves he has already achieved that dream at the cost of his own life."

"Oh". Came the brief reply of Kyuubi not expecting the outcome of the human's life.

"He did not regret his decision in dying rather he died with a smile on his face; his world by the way is under the jurisdiction of C" Destiny said in a chiding voice.

"Ah… The one who has many collective consciousness put together yet even though he has that ability not once did he use it in any good thing and to top it all up he's powers can be compared to those of the lower/lesser gods." Kyuubi happily replied while grinning.

"You should treat your peers with proper respect Kyuubi-kun." Destiny reprimanded him.

"Hai, hai, I'll try to remember that." Kyuubi off handily said while waving his hand in a dismissive motion.

"So let me get this straight, clearly you're already through with the book, if what you said is true about the boy dying so why are you still reading it unless his life is so **_great _**that you have to reread it again." –He made an emphasis with the word great as a sarcasm not believing a being, other than his brother that has a life whose far more greater, that she has to repeatedly read a pathetic humans life just to satisfy herself-

"Jealous? Yes, I'm already done with that part of his life what has me interested is, how his other self, will fare in accomplishing that same goal with the situation he is in" Destiny explain.

Remembering what he came here for Kyuubi hastily change the subject, not liking how a Goddess such a Destiny being fond with fragile being. To him only Kushina, Minato, Naruto his adoptive parent and brother and some of his friends in the other worlds are worth being acknowledged.

"I'm here to ask a favour, I want to know the life of Harry James Pottter's alternate lives all of them" Kyuubi sternly said.

Inserting a bookmark and momentarily closing her book Destiny eyed the other god thinking of why would Kyuubi suddenly got interested in someone's life. Shrugging seeing no harm in giving him what he ask, she conjured a crimson book that has intricate designs and has words etched in the spine of it in gold "Life of Harry James Potter" tossing the book towards the other god who caught it with ease.

"Thanks, I owe you one" Kyuubi said while opening a dimensional portal to return him back in his own realm.

Nodding as a reply, she returns back from reading her book once Kyuubi entered the portal.

-x-

* * *

><p>Kyuubi's Realm - http: i665 photobucket com /albums /vv15 /jmartinjed /Realms /final-results7 jpg

Author's Note: No, this is not a spoiler i learned my lesson back then when Rinnala left a review, I'm just gonna ask if you prefer Kyuubi announcing that he has adopted Harry or not, depending on your choice will affect the story in the later parts. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a comment or review on how did i fare this time hopefully I did not made any mistakes in this chapter.

Rewritten: 7/30/2011 (3:22 PM)

Chapter 5 will mostly be posted two to three weeks from now depending on how fast i got to finish my projects on Computer Graphics -.-' *sigh*


End file.
